


Best Out of One

by Anonymous033



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous033/pseuds/Anonymous033
Summary: “We used to do best three out of five—”“—Four out of seven—”“—And on and on,” Naomi says. “Never could give in.”Post-1x06 "#StayWoke". Canon-divergent; Naomi's phone doesn't ring during the office scene, and 'We should've met at your place' leads them ... elsewhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should warn that they do talk about Conner in the middle of this fic. He is their ex-in-common, after all XD

The chair makes a loud clatter as Hayes surges forwards, palms grasping Naomi’s jaw. She’s pretty sure Scotch has sloshed over from the glass she’d tossed onto the table top, but she doesn’t care. Naomi is pressed into her seat, neck arched awkwardly as Hayes scrapes eager teeth across her lip, and Hayes shudders when Naomi’s hands graze her back.

“Well,” Naomi says when they break apart, “I don’t remember you being this … _dominant._ ”

“It’s been a while since we were together,” Hayes points out with a crooked smile. “Things change.”

Naomi raises an intrigued brow. “As much as I’d like to continue this here, I don’t think these glass walls make for the best privacy. We should—”

“Ladies’ room,” Hayes interrupts, knee popping as she unfolds herself from her awkwardly cramped position atop Naomi. She hauls Naomi out of the chair by the hand and drags the other woman towards the office door—

Hayes is slammed against the wall the moment they enter the ladies’ room, left hand pinned but right hand free to roam as Naomi locks the door.

Naomi gives her a wicked grin. “Still a bottom, I see.”

Hayes breaths out in a shudder. “We can debate that later. But right now….” Pulling her fingers free of the other woman’s, she helps Naomi take off her blazer. The black jacket is thrown onto a nearby sink; Hayes strokes the white cotton of Naomi’s blouse, and Naomi’s eyes drift shut. “You first, or me?”

Naomi’s skirt is rucked up as the other woman moves closer and presses her thigh in between Hayes’. “Normally, I’d say ‘race to the finish,’” she murmurs, teeth nipping Hayes’ earlobe, “but I haven’t seen you come in years.”

Hayes laughs shakily. “What, you miss it?”

Naomi hums noncommittally. “Miss winning.”

“Then why not race to the finish?”

Lazy fingers tug Hayes’ blouse out of her pants and trail up her belly to cup her breasts. “That would take hours,” Naomi replies through the soft noise Hayes makes. “We used to do best three out of five—”

“—Four out of seven—”

“—And on and on,” Naomi says. “Never could give in.”

“Perils of the job.”

“Perils of the job,” Naomi agrees, reaching under the bra to tug at Hayes’ nipple. “Do you know what I liked best about you, Hayes Morrison?”

“Mmm?”

“Those sounds you make,” Naomi says, pulling a gasp from Hayes right on cue by scratching across her breast. “Still like it rough? You haven’t changed as much as you’ve claimed to.”

“I’ll let you know when I’ve done something about the predictability of my sexual preferences,” Hayes struggles to reply as Naomi drops a palm to push up in between her legs. “Oh, god. Oh god, oh god, oh god.” She fumbles to unbuckle her belt and drop her pants, sighing in relief and thudding her forehead against Naomi’s shoulder when the latter buries her fingers into her wetness. “Fuck,” Hayes breathes.

Naomi chuckles and starts up a slow rhythm that makes Hayes grind her hips. “So, you and Conner. Why’d you break up?”

Hayes groans painfully. “Must we talk about him now?”

“I’m curious, is all.” Fingers twist; glide up to press against Hayes’ clit.

It tears a cry from Hayes’ throat. “Maybe you were the better lay,” she chokes out.

“Then you would have broken up with _him_ for _me,_ not the other way around. Unless, of course, you didn’t know what his sexual prowess was like before you broke up with me?”

“I’m the child of an adulterer, Naomi.” Hayes shivers against the fingers she can feel pushing into her. “Of all the things I’ve done to you, cheating is not one of them.”

Naomi flexes her fingers; there’s a pause as she thinks for a beat. “Okay,” she says.

Hayes doesn’t know whether Naomi believes her or not, but it is hard to concentrate when said digits curl against her walls. Naomi’s free hand moves through Hayes’ hair now to pull her head to one side, and Hayes whines at the bite Naomi places on her shoulder. Her ex-girlfriend was right; she has a thing for roughness, and— _oh_ —and Naomi’s always been so good at placing these bites that make her shudder and cry out.

The other woman sinks to her knees, hands wrapped around the back of Hayes’ thighs and fingers tapping as she looks up at Hayes for consent.

“Yes,” Hayes says, spreading wider, and she moans as Naomi’s tongue and lips find their way to where Naomi’s fingers had been. “Fuck, _Nay!_ ”

Naomi draws away, chin slick and expression amused. “You trying to let the building know?”

“Conner, if he drops by, maybe,” Hayes mutters darkly and laughs when Naomi taps her thigh gently. “Alright, I’m behaving.”

“That’s a first,” Naomi answers drily, but leans in to nip near the apex of Hayes’ legs.

Briefly, Hayes wonders whether the taste of her arousal has changed. Naomi had always loved doing that—riling her up and spending _forever_ in between her legs; palms rubbing and squeezing at her thighs and calves; teeth catching at her flesh, closer and closer and closer but never quite _on_ her pussy. Hayes could never find it in her to complain. She’d simply gyrate her hips, voice caught on a silent scream in her throat and fingers inextricably tangled and tugging hard at Naomi’s hair—

An unexpected shriek would be pulled from her when Naomi would surprise her with a tongue to her clit.

All these years, and she somehow still hasn’t gotten used to Naomi Golden eating her out.

Naomi is quiet now, focused on lapping through Hayes’ folds. Her right hand leaves Hayes’ thigh, and two fingers curl once more into Hayes; tapping against her front wall, drawing another moan from Hayes as her feet skitter for a bit against the floor. Naomi shifts her free hand to hold Hayes up as she kitten-licks Hayes’ clit, and Hayes concentrates on squeezing her hands into fists around Naomi’s dark tresses and trying not to be too loud.

All the same, Hayes can hear her pants growing raspier and huskier, and lower, and louder, and _OH—_

“ _Shit!_ ” she bites out, clenching and clenching and clenching around Naomi’s fingers. Naomi doesn’t stop moving. It tugs and pulls the orgasm from her until her hips jerk violently and her feet slide some more. “Oh, stop. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.”

Her whole body shakes when Naomi moves away.

“Well,” Naomi concludes, returning her hands to the back of Hayes’ thighs. “That was enjoyable.”

Hayes laughs weakly. She can feel the cooling stickiness of Naomi’s fingers on her skin. “I hadn’t had anybody go down on me in a while.”

Naomi smiles in understanding. “There aren’t many people you trust to do that.”

Hayes nods, pursing her lips and wrapping her hands around Naomi’s. “You gonna tell Wallace I got to you first?”

Naomi barks out a laugh. “Maybe. We’ll see if I get to it,” she replies with a twinkle to her eyes.

Hayes helps Naomi stand, and then bends down to retrieve her pants; she puts herself back together as Naomi cleans up.

By the time Hayes buckles her belt, Naomi has already shrugged on her blazer and is smoothing down her hair.

“Not interested in seeing what I can do for you?” Hayes asks with a twitch of her lips; if her voice carries an unintentionally quavering inflection, Naomi doesn’t mention it.

“We both know this isn’t just a reunion of ex-girlfriends,” Naomi tells her quietly. “We have work to do, and this work is most likely going to put us at odds. If we manage to survive this shitstorm intact, we’ll see about that reciprocation, hmm?”

“Yeah,” Hayes answers just as quietly. “Yeah, we’ll see.”

Naomi quirks her mouth and kiss Hayes’ cheek lightly. “It was nice to see you again, Hayes.”

“You too, Nay,” Hayes replies softly.

The door unlocks, and then Naomi is gone.

* * *

Crossposted to: [Tumblr](http://anonymous033.tumblr.com/post/153260592032/best-out-of-one-a-hayesnaomi-one-shot-nsfw)


End file.
